Halloween Treat
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: It's Halloween Night and Our Favorite Little Male Tremere, Lock, is out doing some Trick-or-Treating in the Kindred Community. Little does he know by the end of the night that his friends set up a special event just for him.


**Vampire the Masquerade: Tremere Love-lines or A Tremere's Harem**

 **It's Halloween Night and Our Favorite Little Male Tremere, Lock, is out doing some Trick-or-Treating in the Kindred Community. Little does he know by the end of the night that his friends set up a special event just for him.**

 **Warning: Male x Male Story you don't like it then go away.**

 **Pairings:,** **Lock/** **Mercurio, Lock/Romero,** **Lock/** **Christopher. Lock/Ash/Ash look alike,** **Lock/Gargoyle** **,** **Lock/Zygaena** **,** **Lock/Nines,** **Lock/Barbus, Ed(Ghost)/Lock,** **Lock/** **Southland Slasher** **,** **Lock/Jack,** **Lock/Cab Driver**

 **This Fandom needs more love here's my contribution.**

* * *

Lock was just going around Los Angeles doing his version Trick-or-Treating helping people out and checking things off his to-do list but little did he know that Halloween was a nights where all Kindred become extremely horny as Lock would soon find out.

First thing on his list was to get some ammunition from his favorite little Merchant. Mercurio always had everything he needed and what was more he was also a good friend getting him all his high grade quality weapons.

The Young Tremere Vampire was walking into Mercurio's apartment looking to by some supplies.

"Hey what you need" Lock noticed that he came of a little more on edge.

"Are you okay? You seem frustrated" The Young Kindred asked concerned.

Lock bought his stuff and made like he was going to leave and Mercurio turned to his window.

When he heard the door shut he let out a breath.

'Finally" He looked down and grabbed his crotch and slowly brought out his erection an impressive build of 7 inches straight and thin.

He started stroking himself with his one hand and used his arm to prop himself against the giant window.

He closed his eyes trying to think up a dirty fantasy when all of a sudden he felt too arms wrap around him. His eye's shot open taken aback by the sudden contact.

"So this is what put you on edge!" Came from the Fledgling that he thought had left.

"I-" Mercurio was about to protest when he felt another hand take place of his own.

"You should of just said something I would have been more than willing to help you out"

Lock gave a firm squeeze to the shaft in his hand earning him a well-earned moan from the smuggler and started pumping his shaft.

"Ah-Ah Y-Yes" Mercurio moaned as his shaft was stroked. His hands reached up and grabbed the back of Lock's head resting his head against him as his body was vigorously attacked.

Lock's grip was firm as his hand slid up the head and slammed back down to the base he was slow but the pressure he had was more than enough to make up for that. All the while his other hand had undone Mercurio's shirt and was playing with his nipple circling his thumb around it flicking it and finally pinching it.

That was what sent him over the edge as he thrusted into Locks hand pre-cum soaking Lock's hand. Lock then kissed Mercurio passionately before pulling away completely.

Mercurio groaned at the loss of contact as Lock just smiled and took him by the hand and led him to the couch.

He pushed the Ghoul forcefully down on the couch with a playful grin.

Mercurio sat there with an equally playful grin as Lock came down on top of his putting his legs either side of his legs he wrapped his one arm around the Italians neck and leaned in to make out with him. The other make grunted bring his hand up behind Lock's head to deepen the kiss further as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. His hands slowly drifted down to his sides and down to his waist and gripped his tight ass.

Lock slowly pulled away smiling hands going down the man's chest until he reached his still exposed erection. He slid off of him and took the leaking erection in his hand again holding it level with his face.

He held it steady as he licked it from the base to the head swirling his tongue around the tip before taking it whole into his mouth.

His hand moved to spreading the man's legs apart so that he could get a better angle.

Mercurio let out a moan as he threw his head back his hands made their way to Lock's head.

Lock was bobbing his head up and down on the hardened shaft every time hitting the back of his throat. It wasn't until he started humming around his shaft that Mercurio lost it.

"G-Gah I-I'm coming" He spat out warning that he was about to release. He looked down and saw Lock was looking up at him with no intention of letting his cock out of his mouth.

"GAH" Mercurio came into Lock's mouth who took it happily.

Lock finally pulled off of Mercurio's softening member looked up at him with a cheeky grin.

"Want a taste?" He said teasingly as he leaned up and kissed the tired man.

Mercurio moaned as he tasted his own salty cum.

"Ah, kid thanks" He said once they separate.

"Next time just say something I'm more than willing to help a friend in need!"

"Alright! Alright! You win whenever I get a hard-on I'll come straight to you"

"You'd better! Oh and Mercurio?" He grabbed his wet member, squeezing his balls slightly.

Mercurio grunted but enjoyed the sensation.

"Your mine now" His grip tightened.

"Yours" he repeated enthralled by this sensation of being dominated like this.

"Is this clear?" Lock squeezed him again

"Yes" He submitted and why the hell not, if being with him was going to be like it was just now there's no way in hell he was going to pass up this opportunity.

"Good" Lock gave his balls one finally squeeze as he kissed Mercurio.

Lock pulled away and made for the door but before he left he turned.

"Thanks for the treat Mercurio" He said giving him a wink before he left

And just like that he was hard again.

"Heh maybe it's time I pay a visit to the sin bin again"

"Pick up a tenga and maybe a dildo" He said to himself thinking of preparing himself for Lock's next little 'Visit'

* * *

 **Happy Halloween and if this didn't make you cum then the next chapter will.**

 **Next up on Lock's list is to see list is Romero.**


End file.
